digimon_reformationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Osiris Soultaker
History Personality (Civil War) Osiris is often quite calm, rarely letting his composure slip. He doesn't often poke fun at others, only ever really showing a jokeful side once when teasing Ragna about the Dynasmon's feelings for Valra, though once he sees the sincerity of those feelings, he refuses to poke fun at them. He has a strong sense of duty, focusing hard on what he feels must be done, especially Imego's death, as he alone of the Avengers heard the prophecy regarding events to come, and knows that those events cannot be allowed to happen. He does grow angry on a few occasions, most notably when Ragna lashes out at his allies verbally following Valra's death. Finally, Osiris comes to respect the past greatly, as shown by how he uses the Wyrmflame to carve Ragna's last words (Towards our Future) into the ground as a monument to those who died in the Civil War. (Dark Reign) Osiris is still mostly calm, but he allows that composure to slip more often. He places a value on inspiring others to act, most often through the use of 'Towards our Future', the battlecry he adopted from Ragna's last words. However, this focus on inspirational speeches and shouts does become tiresome to his fellow Avengers after a while, with several taking verbal swings at him when they feel they've had enough (most notably Kairi). Osiris still has his respect for the past, but he feels more and more his past is catching up to him, especially how he recalls Isis more and more throughout the fight against Samhain. He begins to develop feelings for Tytania after seeing how she parallels his own past, resolving to help her conquer her rage and hate as he conquered his own. Tragically, he achieves this only to have her die protecting him, leading him to finally stop holding back his anger and let it out. After Samhain's fall, Osiris begins to break under the sorrow and heartbreak he is forced to endure, and so leaves the Avengers to travel the world alone in the hopes of rediscovering his past peace, taking up the Wyrmflame as his sword to cement his role of the inspirer of hope. Pre-Civil War Osiris was brought up in a desert village far from most other civilization. From childhood, he was raised to become a judge of the dead, inheritor of the position from Anubis Teth-Adam, as a ceremonial custom (Anubis was believed immortal, so the point was moot). However, he rejected this stagnant fate upon becoming a Dobermon and ran away into the desert, seeking excitement. He entered into many battles, and soon evolved to become a Cerberumon. After a particularly savage battle against a Mummymon, he lay wounded at an oasis when a fellow Cerberumon came to him and helped to heal his wounds. Out of gratitude to her, Osiris decided to help protect her, and it was from this meeting with Isis that his love for his future wife began. The two eventually settled down together and were married soon after they both became Anubismon, forming a hospital of sorts where they helped to heal Digimon injured or ill from the perils of the desert. This continued for some years until the Dramon Empire overthrew the Harmonious Republic. The two took in an injured Sealsdramon, who returned to his unit upon being healed and callously reported the location of the two who had helped him. Isis and Osiris were caught unprepared and though Osiris fought hard, he was overwhelmed and left for dead. Once the Dramons had departed, he ran into the burning house and found Isis on the edge of death, trying desperately to heal her, but ultimately failing. For a time afterwards, he was consumed by rage and grief, wandering the desert and attacking any Digimon who he felt might kill him. However, he was just too strong and too stubborn to allow himself to throw himself into death, and instead focused his mind towards one thing - revenge. Attacking the Dramon forces and slaying them became his one outlet for his grief, until one day when he stumbled across a mysterious oasis. When he drank from it, a temple rose from the waters and curious, he entered. Within, he found a statue of AncientSphinxmon, with a Digi-Core hung around its neck. Seeking power, he took the core for his own and was granted the Ancient's power, leading to the revelation that such power could not merely be unleashed for revenge. It needed to be used for a righteous cause, and so Osiris buried his rage and joined the Rebellion, hoping to topple the Dramon Empire to end the suffering of all it oppressed. Civil War Osiris was one of those chosen to attempt to assassinate the Three Great Dramon, and served intially as ranged support, before the revelation that things were horribly wrong led him and the other fire support Digimon to enter the fray. Despite taking his AncientSphinxmon form to face Imego, Osiris was massively outclassed and narrowly avoided sharing the fate of Jager and Tharor. He was struck down and knocked unconcious regardless. After recovering from the severe damage dealt to him, Osiris was taken on a special mission alongside Arahon, to attempt to convince Anubis Teth-Adam to spare Jager and Tharor for more time while the Rebellion medics attempted to heal. Despite nearly inciting Anubis's anger, they were successful, and in addition Anubis warned them of events to come via a prophecy, before returning them to the main plane of the Digital World, where Osiris moved to assist his fellow Avengers at the Royal Hive. In the following battle at the Paleozoic Sovereignty, Osiris remained out of view for much of the battle, taking out the Dramon officers and lesser leadership. He and Valra did assist Ragna briefly against Imego, but were quickly struck down by the Paladin's power. However, the battle ended in something of a victory when Imego was critically wounded and forced to retreat along with his forces. Triumphant the Avengers returned to their base, where the decision was made for the Avengers to continue garnering the support of other kingdoms. Proceeding to recruit the Leomon, which former commander Goliath belonged to, the Avengers were drawn into battle with Imego once more in support of the Garurumon. In the ensuing battle, Osiris was hindered by needing to protect his fallen allies after Ragna's berserker rage led him to attack a newly-evolved Valra, ending both being struck down by a desperate attack from Valra. Faced with the power of Air Marshall Gotungir, Osiris took his AncientSphinxmon form and with assistance from Ajax was able to deal some damage to Gotungir, before being struck down when Imego unleashed the Sovereign-level attack, Aurora Force. Following this disaster, the Avengers were dispatched to rescue Dramon prisoners from the Chess Kingdom while the newly-empowered Arahon went to face Imego, who was decimating the forces of the Royal Hive. The rescue mission was a complete success, but Arahon was captured after the Rebellion traitor who had been feeding information to the Dramon forces from the start intervened in the battle. Faced with massive morale loss should a Dramon execution of the captured commander be allowed to take place, the Avengers were left the only unit who could be trusted to save him. In the attack on the Dramon capital this rescue involved, the combined forces of Genesis and Karasu led to Imego suffering a fatal blow, but in truth this only allowed him to transcend Paladin Mode and reach his final evolution - the Kaiser Mode. Using this new power, Imego slaughtered three Avengers in quick succession, including Valra. Forced to retreat, the Avengers managed to rescue Arahon, but at great personal cost. Left with no other choice, the Avengers decided to confront Imego alongside Arahon and the six Olympian gods. In the ensuing battle, the six Olympians were massacred, and Ragna was killed in a cataclysmic battle against Imego, leaving the Wyrmflame sword his sole legacy. However, Imego's actions inadvertantly fulfilled Anubis Teth-Adam's prophecy, unleashing the twin horrors Gog and Magog, who destroyed him with astounding ease before clashing with one another. With their attacks practically pinpricks to the horrors, and reduced to their Rookie forms by Gog's Reverse Digivolve technique, the Avengers were left helpless as Arahon attempted to seal Gog and Magog away, only to inadvertantly combine them into the Gog-Magog Entity, which proceeded to strike him down. Discovering the fallen Wyrmflame, the Avengers realised that they needed someone to wield the blade to attack the Entity, leading to Ajax being chosen. All the Avengers, and many Digimon all across the world passed their energy to Ajax, allowing him to evolve back to Mega and strike down the entity, returning his allies to their own Mega Levels. Gog-Magog then transformed into its final form, ZeedMillenniummon, which proved completely impossible to destroy, even when all the Avengers unleashed their greatest attacks against it. Its threat was only ended when the newly X-Evolved Hyperion struck it down with the most powerful attack to ever exist - All Delete, which also served to restore the Digital World to its former glory. Following this event, Osiris took up the Wyrmflame and used it to carve Ragna's last words (Towards our Future) into a rock on an island, before stabbing the blade into the ground as a memorial to those who gave their lives in the Civil War. Pre-Dark Reign Like the other Avengers, Osiris spent the period between the Civil War and Dark Reign helping the Digimon of the world to rebuild. When Samhain made his move and invaded, Osiris quickly realised he couldn't overcome this enemy alone and resolved to gather together the other Avengers once more as a force capable of slaying Samhain and destroying his forces. During this time, he encountered future Avengers Gatmuz and Nova. Dark Reign Osiris, Gatmuz and Nova fought through a force of Diaboromon and Infermon to reach the Celestial Sphere, where Osiris in his BanchoLeomon was attacked by an overzealous Strom, who mistook him for the traitor Goliath. The Avengers and their new allies resolved to join together in the hopes of defeating Samhain, just as Osiris had always intended, however, he did not expect to be made leader of the group following Ajax's refusal to reassume his role of leader. Under the direction of Theron, the Avengers came to Jophiel, a wounded Angemon who told them to seek guidance from Anubis Teth-Adam. This led the Avengers to a pyramid in the desert, where they had the first of many encounters with Samhain's forces when they were attacked by Lazarus of the seven Black Hands and a legion of Diaboromon. Fighting through the forces, the Avengers entered the pyramid where an energy barrier was formed, blocking out the Diaboromon. Here Osiris had the first of many confrontations with former leader Ajax regarding their conflicting idealogies. Regardless, they were guided to Amenhotep, the keeper of the pyramid, who sent them into the World Between Life and Death to meet with Anubis. Anubis told them of Samhain's first rise, and his fall, but when Samhain himself appeared and called upon the vengeful dead to attack Anubis, the lord of the dead was forced to return the Avengers to the main Digital World while beseeching them to seek the Guardians of Yggdrasil. They returned to find Amenhotep dead with his purpose fulfilled and the energy barrier crumbling, allowing the Diaboromon and Lazarus to attack. In the subsequent battle, Osiris opposed Lazarus, calling on his newfound Raihimon form to try and outclass the Piedmon, but when he found himself overwhelmed by the Black Hand, he evolved to AncientSphinxmon, only to be overwhelmed upon the arrival of Siegfried, a second Black Hand. When Nova entered her Ruin Mode out of desperation, Osiris attempted to stop her, but with the darkness of her heart controlling her, failed. In the end, he had to join forces with Gatmuz and unleash a combined attack to break the Ruin Mode and free her, before Caesar unleashed the Crest of Miracles to obliterate the Diaboromon and force the Black Hands to retreat. Following this battle, the Avengers journeyed to a seaside town, seeking transportation to the north in search of the Akashic Records, which held all knowledge. However, they were attacked by Belial of the Black Hands, who imprisoned them in worlds of their fantasies. Osiris imagined himself meeting Ragna and Valra once more, but the illusion was soon broken by the intervention of Caesar, leading the enraged Avengers to attack Belial at full power and force him to retreat. This in turn earnt them transport via a helpful GigaSeadramon, where more issues were raised when new ally Balion inadvertantly insulted Ragna, enraging both Strom and Osiris, the former pinning the insolent Dramon to the wall while Osiris admonished him. However, this only led Ajax to reprimand Osiris, which increased the tension between the two. Upon arriving in the north, the Avengers began their search for the records, Caesar uncovering a cave of hieroglyphics which formed directions. Upon arrival, they were attacked by the Sleipmon Volund, the guardian of the ruins in which the Records were stored, and despite taking Raihimon form and attacking in unison with his allies, Osiris was overwhelmed by Volund. Fortunately, it was all a misunderstanding on Volund's part, but the situation turned for the worse when the fourth Black Hand, Nidhogg, appeared and attacked the Avengers, accompanied by a force of the undead Death-X Digimon. The battle led to a collision between Nidhogg and Osiris, as the latter proclaimed himself God of Death, only to have Nidhogg scorn this claim. The Black Hand easily outclassed even Osiris's AncientSphinxmon form, crushing him underfoot, and his Death-X Digimon, which he could revive with a mere chant, proved near-insurmountable for the Avengers. However, the death of Quintus enraged Strom to unleashing the power he had accidentally gained by cutting himself on the Wyrmflame, Drake Evolving to Examon, a form able to match Nidhogg. Finally, the battle ended when Hyperion emerged from the snow and confronted Nidhogg. However, the white knight's reappearance only raised suspicions among the Avengers, even when he was able to order Volund to lead them to the Records. They met with the keeper of the records, Socrates, who informed them of Yggdrasil's arrival in the Digital World, and of how the god, foreseeing Samhain's coming, had removed itself from the Digital World, leaving only a disparete trail of guardians to lead worthy seekers to its sanctum. Armed with the knowledge of the next guardian, the Avengers resolved to find Yggdrasil and garner its help to destroy Samhain. The search took them to the Golden City atop the back of ElDoradimon, where they met with Galahad, the city's lord. However, more tensions were raised between Ajax and Osiris, the former making a lasting statement of how names tear a leader apart, in time, when war is done and peace reigns. Denouncing this, Osiris replied that he would not succumb, and thus they continued onwards, seeking an audience with ElDoradimon. However, the speaking of Samhain's name alerted the Black King to the city, and he unleashed his forces upon it, led by the fifth and sixth Black Hands, Marduk and Azazel, once known as Castiel Cherubei and Uriel Seraphor. In the ensuing battle, Osiris confronted Azazel and was overcome by the ShadowSeraphimon's incredible power, though in the process a new ally emerged, Tytania. With her assistance, the Avengers were able to overcome the two Black Hands. This in turn led Samhain to use his power to transform the Diaboromon attacking the city into a force of four Armageddemon. Utterly immune to practically any attack the Avengers unleashed, the Armageddemon devastated the Golden City until they were defeated, one falling to an attack from within by Ajax, the remaining three being defeated by the X-Evolved Hyperion. However, it came at a terrible cost - ElDoradimon was slain, dying with his last effort being the protection of his people. Robbed of the path to Yggdrasil, another bitter argument erupted. Ajax had finally decided he'd had enough, and resolved to face Samhain head-on, while Osiris was determined to stick to the original plan. Angry words were exchanged, and in the end the Avengers were split in two by the conflicting leaders. Determined more than ever to find Yggdrasil and prove Ajax wrong, Osiris led his group back to the Akashic Records to try and pick up the trail, but once there they found Volund decapitated, the Records smashed and Socrates on death's door. When asked what had happened, the guardian replied that one with cannon and sword had attacked, leading Osiris to suspect Hyperion. With his dying breath, Socrates told them the location of the final guardian. However, unable to gather what he meant, Osiris sank into a state of despair before being brought out of it by harsh words from Gatmuz. However, at this point his inspiring words grew too much for fellow Avenger Kairi, who verbally attacked him, angered by how he continued to just try and speak his way through everything while others were dying around him. Though Nova was able to finally decipher Socrates's meaning, Osiris was shaken by Kairi's anger. Journeying to the final guardian, Raphael, they were granted entry to the Sanctum of Yggdrasil, where they met with Cu Chulainn, the god's praetorian. Upon agreeing to his conditions, they were granted audience with Yggdrasil, only to be set upon by six of the Black Hands. Despite a valiant counterattack, the Avengers and Cu Chulainn were no match for their foes, Cu Chulainn being killed by Nidhogg, while the Avengers were incapaciated by black spears conjured by the six Black Hands. In this state, they could only watch helplessly as Samhain channeled the power of the Digital Hazard, destroying Yggdrasil for good. Even Nova embracing Ruin Mode once more wasn't enough to stop the six from destroying the God. Following this defeat, Osiris grew disillusioned and bitter, lashing out at his comrades verbally until once more Gatmuz snapped him out of it. Rejoining their fellows, Osiris made a grudging peace with Ajax, resolving to work with his former leader to defeat Samhain. However, he was drawn into melancholy reflection by how Ajax commented he was stuck with the past, what once was. Upon Hyperion's decision, the Avengers journeyed to the site where Yggdrasil first entered the world in search of answers. However, they were attacked by Samhain and the seventh Black Hand, Abaddon. Facing off against Samhain's newly-unleashed world-altering powers, Osiris was utterly overwhelmed, and the situation could only get worse when Samhain used his abilities to draw Imego back from the dead using Caesar's form to regenerate their old foe. Faced with Abaddon, Samhain and Imego, the Avengers were utterly outmatched, and it showed when Nova was seemingly killed by a impalement on Abaddon's Exile Spear, leading Gatmuz and Strom to attack him out of grief-inspired rage. Gatmuz was soon put down and sacrificed himself in a suicide attack on Abaddon, while Theron sacrificed himself to bring Caesar into control of Imego. Osiris attacked Abaddon, while Caesar used his new form to face Samhain. Both were overcome, but Caesar was able to recover, unleashing his X-Evolution and gaining amazing world-altering powers which he used to defeat both Samhain and Abaddon, forcing both to retreat. After the battle, suspicions were once again raised at how Samhain had found them without his name being spoken, and those suspicions were pointed at Hyperion. The Omnimon's refusal to answer to their questions only aroused greater suspicion, and when he was found conversing with a figure in the shadows, the Avengers thought their worst fears confimed and prepared to attack him. In a twist of fate, it turned out that in fact Hyperion was serving Yggdrasil, who had in fact fooled the Black Hands with a false body while hiding her true form deep in the Digital World's programming, while making Hyperion her champion. Upon this revelation, it was decided that one final attack on Samhain was the only way to end the Dark Reign once and for all. At this point, Osiris talked with Tytania regarding her anger and hatred, revealing how in the past he had been the same, and telling her of how he had realised that his anger had to be conquered. She poured out her feelings to him, telling him how she felt such incredible anger and hate after what Samhain had done to her home, and Osiris comforted her. After this, Osiris volunteered to face Azazel, and so they entered into the final battle, with Yggdrasil combining her power with the Crest of Miracles to hold Samhain's legions frozen, allowing the Avengers a safe shot at the Black King with only the Black Hands to bar the way. Osiris and Azazel fought fiercely, with Azazel attempting to disillusion Osiris with his words, claiming that the Avengers would only curse him for bringing them into hell, but Osiris responded by arguing that they fought of their own accord. The battle was long, but Osiris managed to bring Azazel to defeat, only to have the Black Hand recover, fighting off assualts from Nova and Tytania. The battle reached a horrifying conclusion when Tytania sacrificed herself to protect Osiris from Azazel's attack, confessing her love for him in the process. Driven to a berserk rage with his pain and grief, Osiris savagely attacked Azazel, ripping through the Black Hand with all his power. He was only stopped from killing the fallen angel by the intervention of Siegfried, who took up his comrade's power and ascended to his Chaos Mode. Still burning with anger, Osiris fought Siegfried, but was soundly defeated by the Black Hand's newfound power and knocked unconcious. Unknown to him, at this point Set and Isis, who had been reborn due to Set's intervention, came to him and the God of Chaos used his power to transform Osiris into the form of BanchoLeomon, claiming that one day they would meet again before departing. Awakening a short while later, Osiris believed that he had been cursed by AncientSphinxmon for succumbing to his hatred, and resolved to fight to save the living, moving to fight Samhain himself alongside the other Avengers. Despite intervention from Set, Samhain proved incredibly powerful, utilizing the elemental powers of the world before attacking with the full power of the Seven Deadly Sins. Finally, he used the Sins to recreate Abaddon in the Super-Ultimate form to face the Choirs of the Celestial Sphere and the armies of the dead. Fighting back against Abaddon, Osiris was nearly killed by the Super-Ultimate, but was saved by the intervention of Ragna and Valra, who had returned along with the other dead. Together, they fought against Samhain's legions until Samhain banished the dead, leaving Osiris to fight with Nova alongside the forces of the Celestial Sphere. However, when Abaddon was finally slain, Yggdrasil returned from her conflict with Ragnarok and the Avengers faced Samhain, the Black King still had one last weapon - the BlackOmninmon X, Thanatos. The BlackOmnimon X struck down Yggdrasil with All Delete, before effortlessly outmatching several Avengers, before Hyperion opposed his dark half, commanding his comrades to defeat Samhain. Finally, after an arduous battle, Thanatos was returned to Hyperion as he should habe been, and Samhain was destroyed when the Avengers called on the true Crests of Yggdrasil to reduce him to nothingness. Peace returned to the world, but in peace, the losses only hurt Osiris the more, until finally he decided to leave. Stopping only to tell Nova of Strom's love for her, he departed, journeying to the island where he had left the Wyrmflame. Deciding then to travel in the hopes of rediscovering himself, he took up the Wyrmflame and departed, starting a new journey... Relationship with Other Characters Quotes "And you don't want to get that Omni Sword stuck in you, it bloody hurts." - To Ragna (referring to his previous injury from the said weapon) "We're the Avengers, remember? The unit that never backs down." - To Ragna "if it is darkness, then it doesn't have to be evil! If the Dramons turn light into their weapon, then let darkness be mine!" - To Gotungir (referring to Imego's Paladin Mode, and his own Ancient form) "You cannot match the power of Death. And in this, I am the God of Death, clad in armor of souls and armed with the wills of the departed!" - To Imego "RAGNA, I WILL AVENGE YOU AND MAKE US ALL A BRIGHT FUTURE!" - To the just-killed Ragna "That blade is meant to bring about a brighter future. Ragna told us as much in his last words. The very word is inscribed on that sword. If there is one thing to be done, it is to use Wyrmflame to defeat Gog-Magog." - To Ajax (about the Wyrmflame) "Life is pleasure and pain. You have to endure the darkness for the light." - To Nova and Gatmuz "I am the God of Death, and you...you are NOTHING!" - To Nidhogg Chants Category:Civil War Category:Dark Reign Category:Avengers Category:Warbound